Degrassi: The New Class
by CrypticHero
Summary: Welcome back to Degrassi, where there's always drama and secrets brewing. This story features all new characters and no connections to the original Degrassi series whatsoever, except for the setting of course. Follow the cast of characters as they attempt to navigate their lives together. Some will rise, some will fall... You'll just have to wait and see what happens!


Hello everyone! This is my first story on here - well it's actually a reworking of a story I wrote a few years ago. I posted the first few chapters, but was unhappy and decided to rework and rewrite it. **Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Degrassi or anything having to do with the franchise, but all of the characters in this story are original and are mine unless otherwise stated. Just as a teaser, I am uploading descriptions of all of the characters that will be in the first "season", so to speak, of this story. The first chapter should be up within a week, don't worry. In keeping with Degrassi tradition, all chapters/episodes will be titled after popular songs. For example, the first chapter is titled **"Back to Black"**, a la Amy Winehouse. This story takes place in a somewhat alternate Degrassi universe - none of the actual characters exist or ever existed, these are all new characters with no relation to any existing characters. There may be similarities, but I promise these are original characters.

OKAY, enough talk. Here are all of the main and side characters who will be present in the first season of **Degrassi: The New Class.** Enjoy!

* * *

**Characters**

**Aaron Lysander – **Freshman; Aaron can come off as a tough guy athlete, but is actually quite friendly with people once he feels comfortable. His best friends are Bree, Lexie, and, more recently, Dante. Aaron and Bree used to date in middle school, but decided it would be best to break up before entering high school, although they remain close. In the first season, Aaron is mainly a side character - he and Bree are always together and try to give Lexie advice on how to deal with Farrah and how to win over the new kid Dante.

**Alexandra "Lexie" Chan - **Freshman; Lexie has been a serious soccer player as long as she can remember, and recently made Degrassi's varsity team as a freshman. She has always been close with Bree and Aaron, however Lexie is starting to branch out her friend group. Lexie is not one to mess with, and she doesn't take kindly to the cheerleaders. In the first season, Lexie reignites her old rivalry with Farrah when the two of them go after the new student, Dante. Lexie believes that Farrah is just going after Dante to spite her, and will do whatever she can to win him over.

**Amelia "Ami" Patterson – **Junior; Ami is the Junior Class President and an overall model student at Degrassi, being relatively popular and all around intelligent and sweet. Her twin brother Chase is also one of her closest friends, along with their mutual friends Isabelle and Xander. Ami is trying to rebuild her image after her ex-boyfriend Tyler cheated on her with Cassidy – Ami thinks she's not good enough. In the first season, Ami does everything she can to avoid and get over Tyler, even if it means giving up her preppy, girly-girl persona for a tougher, sexier one. She begins to make choices that worry her brother and her friends.

**Brianna "Bree" DuPonte – **Freshman; Bree has always been Lexie's biggest competitor for soccer, but has also been a very loyal friend. Bree is ready to defend her friends and her teammates at any time, especially from her long time enemy and cheerleader Farrah. She used to date Aaron, and still harbors a bit of a crush on him. In the first season, Bree is a side character alongside Aaron, the two only showing up whenever Lexie needs help with Farrah or Dante. Bree secretly wants to get back with Aaron, but shows her hidden affection through mocking him.

**Cassidy Browning – **Junior; Cassidy is Degrassi's resident mean girl, head cheerleader, and self-proclaimed queen bee. She has a quick wit and loves to gossip, and will stop at nothing to get who or what she wants. Cassidy's best friend is Kendall, although Cassidy is jealous of her friend's popularity and personality. Despite coming off as evil and stuck-up, Cassidy has a softer side, which she rarely dares to show anyone. In the first season, Cassidy tries to split up her friend Kendall and her crush Liam, believing that Liam will bring her down in terms of social status. Cassidy also continues to flirt and tries to hook up with Tyler.

**Chase Patterson – **Junior; Chase is an all-around nice guy with a habit of not being able to say no and a way with the girls. He is Ami's twin brother and best friend, but he is also best friends with Tyler – his sister's ex. Chase is a talented bass guitarist and is in a band with his close friends Isabelle and Xander, who recently began dating. Chase loves to party and have a good time, but secretly wishes he could step out of the spotlight and find a serious girlfriend. In the first season, Chase finds himself as the target of Lydia's affections, even though he wants nothing to do with her.

**Dante Gonzalez – **Freshman; Dante is a new student in the Degrassi area, having moved up from Washington, D.C. recently after being kicked out of his old school for repeated vandalism. He secretly struggles with undiagnosed ADHD, which causes him to struggle in the classroom. Dante befriends Farrah and Lexie, not knowing that he is the target of both of their affections. In the first season, Dante tries to adjust to life at Degrassi and tries to keep his problems with his work a secret while simultaneously dealing with the dueling girls, Farrah and Lexie.

**Daphne DuPonte – **Senior; Daphne is the cheerleading captain alongside Cassidy, who she dislikes very much. Daphne is not known to be the brightest, but she can be ruthlessly mean and is a sucker for gossip at Degrassi. She is responsible for setting Cassidy and Tyler up, knowing it would create drama amongst the juniors. In the first season, Daphne is more of a side character who acts as a mentor for the younger girls, namely Kendall and Farrah, who she happens to like - as opposed to her feelings towards Cassidy.

**Farrah Brooks – **Freshman; Farrah wants to follow in her sister Kendall's footsteps, and plans to do so by taking over the school - starting with the cheerleading team. She is the only freshman on the squad this year, and although the others pick on her she finds somewhat of a friend in Cassidy. Farrah and Lexie have a long-standing rivalry in terms of boys, and Farrah is not prepared to just let that rivalry go. In the first season, Farrah tries to make a big splash at Degrassi in her freshman year and wants to be the new queen bee - starting by taking down Lexie and winning over Dante.

**Garret D'Almeida – **Sophomore; Garret was known as Degrassi's football prodigy during his freshman year, as he was a starter on the varsity team. His family is very much involved in the sports teams at the school, and want Garret to become the best athlete. Garret, however, has a passion for music, and auditions for the fall musical to get closer to Lydia. In the first season, Garret leaves behind what his family wants for him so he can pursue his own interests, unknowingly falling into Lydia's trap to get Vince a boyfriend. Garret has a crush on Lydia, but Lydia incorrectly assumes he's into Vince.

**Isabelle Harris – **Sophomore; Isabelle has always been a quiet, eccentric girl, but more recently has started coming out of her shell. She is the singer for Chase and Xander's "band", which has been having some difficulty since Xander and Isabelle started dating. Isabelle is a sweet soul, but has a serious problem with cheerleaders and mean people in general. In the first season, Isabelle is a side character who is often seen around Chase and works with Xander to figure out who Lydia is and why she's so interested in Chase.

**Kendall Brooks - **Junior; Kendall is known as Degrassi's current queen bee and resident princess, but that does not mean she's a mean girl. She can be very manipulative and cunning, but she's actually very kind and intelligent and strives to bring out the best in others. Kendall used to be a cheerleader, but suffered a knee injury and had to quit. She has more recently befriended Tyler and the Patterson twins. In the first season, Kendall begins to date Liam secretly, since she's afraid that dating him could bring down her popularity. However, she begins to realize that popularity isn't everything.

**Liam McFadden – **Junior; Liam is a very shy and awkward person, who tends to keep to himself and his close friends. He has recently gotten closer with Chase and Xander, and is friendly with Isabelle and Ami. Liam and Kendall used to be very good friends, but had a falling out in middle school that involved Cassidy. However, Liam wants to start something with Kendall again. In the first season, Liam begins to date Kendall, but soon finds himself in the middle of her schemes to stay queen of Degrassi, and feels as if he is nothing more than an embarrassing burden to her - which hurts his pride.

**Lydia Cortez-Ryans – **Sophomore; Lydia is without a doubt the most outgoing student at Degrassi, and everyone seems to know who she is but can't explain how they know her. She is very involved in Degrassi's theater productions and the music program, as she is an aspiring singer. Lydia loves to play matchmaker and loves to manipulate people for fun, which can sometimes affect her and her friends negatively. In the first season, Lydia decides that Chase is the boy for her, and stops at nothing to get with him, while simultaneously trying to set Garret and Vince up.

**Moses Harper – **Junior; Moses is the star quarterback of the football team, and is known around the school as a total ladies' man. He also has a violent streak, and it is rumored that his ex-girlfriend transferred schools because of threats he made. Moses takes an interest in Ami after she attends one of his famous parties at his huge house. In the first season, Moses is a side character who appears mostly around Ami and Kendall, as he wants to be with Ami. He also has a strong dislike for Tyler and Chase, as they are the two boys closest to Ami.

**Tyler Valencia – **Junior; Tyler is the one that everyone knows and that everyone loves at Degrassi. He is a charismatic and loyal person, and has been known to keep secrets incredibly well. Despite being one of the most popular students, recently Tyler has been upset about one thing - the fact that Ami's upset with him. He doesn't like to see people unhappy, especially when it's his fault. In the first season, Tyler desperately tries to win Ami back, or at least get her to understand that he made a huge mistake and she deserves to be happy. He grows more upset as she begins to change herself.

** Vincent "Vince" Olson – **Sophomore; Vince is a sweet and lovable person who doesn't really like attention that much. He is secretly very unsure about his sexuality, a secret he recently confided in his closest friend Lydia. The two participate in the theater program, and Vince believes that he has a shot with Garret when he inexplicably quits football and auditions for the musical. In the first season, Vince begins to fall for Garret despite the fact that he is straight - since Lydia managed to convince him that Garret was secretly into him.

**Xander Childs – **Junior; Xander is a generally relaxed and fun-loving guy who plays drums for his and Chase's band. He has been known to make bad choices involving drugs and alcohol in the past, but has been smart and responsible about his choices. Xander recently started seeing Isabelle, despite the fact that she and Chase were previously involved. In the first season, Xander is a side character who is often seen around Chase and works with Isabelle to figure out who Lydia is and why she's so interested in Chase. He also worries that Isabelle and Chase still have feelings for each other.

* * *

If you got through all of that, here's a short promo-like thing I whipped up to tease at what will be happening in the coming chapters, enjoy!

(The song "Power" by Kanye West plays.)

_**Sometimes, life can feel like a game of cards…**_

_(Ami faces off with Tyler in the cafeteria, clearly very upset with him)_

_(Cassidy smiles fakely at Kendall, who smiles back before turning around and sighing)_

_**…you either know what you're doing…**_

_(Lydia pulls Chase in and kisses him, Chase looks surprised but returns the kiss)_

_(Ami and Kendall laugh and drink together at a party, dancing provocatively)_

_**…or you get stuck with a bad hand...**_

_(Garret pushes Vincent away from him and into a nearby locker)_

_(Liam tries to hold Kendall's hand but she pulls away, looking away uncomfortably)_

_**But if you can play your cards right…**_

_(The screen flashes from **"King of Clubs"** and shows Tyler driving down the highway with Chase, and Liam kissing Kendall in the gymnasium)_

_(Then flashes to **"Queen of Hearts"** showing Cassidy pulling Tyler in for a kiss while Ami flirts with Moses at a party)_

_(Next is the **"Jack of Diamonds"** followed by Farrah throwing eggs at Lexie as she drives by, and then Vincent leaning in to kiss Garret)_

_(Finally, the **"Ace of Spades"** is shown with Lexie and Dante looking at each other as they watch a movie together, and lean towards one another)_

_**You might just win…**_

_**…welcome to Degrassi: The New Class.**_


End file.
